The Angel of the Devils
by Aselan
Summary: Kira Akiyama, a half bred between Devil and Dragon was a forbidden existent. Now adopted by the Hyoudou family and attending Kuoh Academy. He meets a certain Red-Headed Devil. OP OC Non-Perverted Rated T just in case. Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD. It belongs to respected Ichiei Ishibumi.
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile:**

Name: Kira Akiyama/Vassago

Age: 16

Height: 5' 11"

Hair Color: Silver

Hair Style: Long Bangs (Kamito's Hair from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, See link: /dqKI6B )

Eyes: Blood Red

Body: Thin but muscular

Occupation: 3rd Year Highschooler

Species: Half-Devil, Half-Dragon

Personality: Protective, Slightly Sadistic, Lazy, Sheepish, Calm

Backgroud and History:

He was born as the child of Great Red and Natalie Vassago. The day he was born natural disasters erupted all over the world, all three factions looked for this power but never found it. His mother was murdered by Ophis the Orburus Dragon God. Seeing his mother murdered he went berserk and unlocked his sacred gears already in True Balance Breaker. Ophis the dragon god was beat to bits but escaped via teleporting to the Dimensional Gap. Later he was brought to the Hyoudou Family's door by some passing travelers. At age 15 Kira was enrolled in the newly co-ed school, Kuou Academy. His true power and potential are unknown, but is later revealed.

Family: Great Red (Father), Vassago Natalie (Mother), Hyoudou Issei (Adoptive Brother), Hyoudou Jirou and Kagome (Adoptive Parents).

**Skills**

Format: [Skill] [Level (EX, S, A, B, C, D, E)]

Intelligence: [EX] Kira was brought to the Sitri household when he was a little boy to greet his mother's friends. Kira was challenged in chess by Sona. Dominating Kira won against all of the household. Kira also had much intelligence inherited from his mother who was the heir of the Vassago Clan holding the rank of a prince and commanding 32 of king Solomon's Troops

Resistance: [EX] Kira's Dragon side gives him superhuman resistance to Poisons, Holy Energy, Demonic Energy, Magic, but unfortunately does not give him resistance to women…

Sword Skill: [EX] Kira's is a master swordsman. Trained by the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda at age 7, Kira surpasses the original 4 maous.

Weapons Skill: [S] Kira's is skilled at many weapons but cannot seem to master the bow to his disappointment.

Magic Skill: [EX] Kira's magic reserve is dominating all of the Old-Maous and the New-Maous combined. His specialty is Wind magic.

Senjutsu Skill: [S] Trained by a Nekomata but stopped due to the Ki slowly corrupting his mind.

Martial Arts Skill: [S] Trained by the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, his CQC is on the same level as Sairaorg Bael.

Fighting Skill: [EX] (Not mentioned)

Surviving Skill: [S] (Naturally Inherited from father)

Cooking Skill: [EX] Cooking for 10 years, Kira has reached the level of a master chief.

Blushing Skill: [EX+++] (WEAK TO WOMEN!)

**Abilities**

[Absolute Authority]: The ability to learn any technique, ability, sacred gear, abnormalities…With a single glance.

[Prince of Dragons]: Unleashing all the dragonic energy stored in Kira's body, while being able to use any abilities any dragon has. (Example: Divine! [Albion])

[Transformation]:

-Human Form

-Maou Form

-Archangel Form

-Governer Form

-Humanoid Dragon Form

-God Form

[Elemental Modes]

-Normal Mode

-Fire Mode

-Water Mode

-Wind Mode

-Earth Mode

-Ice Mode

-Light Mode

-Darkness Mode

-Holy Mode

-Lightning Mode

-Infinity Mode

**Many More Abilities**

**Weapons and Sacred Gears**

[Sacred Gear]: Divine Diving, Boosted Gear, Zenith Tempest.

[Copied Sacred Gear]: Twilight Healing, Dimension Lost, Gunslinger, Sword Birth, Blade Blacksmith, Forbidden Balor View.

[Weapons]: Durandal, Excalibur Nightmare, Caliburn, Kusanagi, Rebellion, Yamato, Avalon, Ascalon, Gungnir, Arondight.

**Others**

Weaknesses: Women, Opposite Element (Depends on Mode/Faction)

Dislikes: Ophis, Khaos Brigade, Hypocrites

Familiar: A Wyvern named Nevalth

Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuruko, Asuna (From SAO), Irina, Xenovia, Gabriel, Grayfia (XD), and Serafall

**Favorite Lines**

"_Go screw yourself!"_

"_Let me sleep!"_

"_Go die in a hole."_

"_I am your worst nightmare."_

"_The END"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy what's happening?"

"Shhhh, Kira we have to run."

"Who was that Onee-san?"

"That was Ophis the Orboros Dragon God, she hates your daddy."

"That Onee-san hates Otou-sama?"

"Yes."

"Baka-Red where is he? Baka-Red Ophis-chan will hunt down your family if you don't show yourself. Come out Baka-Red or else Ophis-chan will do it."

"Kira run faster."

"Okaa-san why can't we use magic to disappear away?"

"Because Ophis will detect us, now run."

"Baka-Red Ophis-chan will give you to the count of 3. 1-2-3. Okay Ophis-chan will now kill that prince Vassago."

"Run Kira! Run as fast as you can. Mommy will hold her off, run as far as you can. Now Go!"

Turning around Elizabeth Vassago was willing to die to save the life of her child. She charged a large amount of demonic energy while running towards Ophis.

"Flames of Oblivion, ignite!"

"Ouchies Baka-Vassago actually hurt Ophis-chan."

Furious Ophis pointed her finger at Elizabeth and let lose a large beam of light energy.

"GAHHHHH, Guess this is my end. Hari-Kiri! Flames of Life, ignite!"

A huge explosion comparable to a nuke exploded at 9:41 P.M April 3rd 1999. That day Elizabeth Vassago self-destructed, and ended her life.

"Mommy? Your just sleeping right? The hole in your chest will heal up like it does when you use magic right? You'll wake up soon and bring me home right? Mommy? Mmmommmy? MOMMMMY!" 

[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]

-ZENITH TEMPEST BALANCE BREAKER!-

{Vanishing Dragon Scale-Mail!}

[Albion?]

{Ddraig?}

[We were sealed in the same host?]

{It seems so.}

[Looks like for the first time in history we are unable to fight with our hosts.]

{We'll just have to duel it out in the dragon dimension.}

[Afraid So]

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU TWO VOICES IN MY HEAD MOMMY JUST DIED! SHE DIED!"

[Looks like Ophis messed with the wrong kid…]

{This might be the first time in history a dragon god gets beaten to pulp.}

[True the energy level our host is at right now might be more than the 4 original Maous combined…NO ITS STRONGER THEN GOD! I THINK WE JUST FOUND THE STRONGEST HOST IN HISTORY.]

[This can't be possible I'm sensing Great Red's energy from him. Don't tell me, is this the fucking illegitimate son of Great Red and that Devil Women!?"

{Albion we just scored big.}

[Very big.]

{He even has Zenith Tempest in him!}

"YOU KILLED MY MOMMY AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT!"

Kira disappeared and reappeared right behind Ophis and punched her right in the head. Next he appeared in front of her and front kicked her in the guts sending her flying.

"Flames of Anger, ignite!"

Red hot flame blew straight into Ophis' face and sent her flying even higher. Kira thenreappeared above Ophis with his 18 pairs of devil wings spread and slammed her straight to the ground from 1000 feet. Conjuring a huge amount of demonic energy and forming it into a ball, Kira threw it straight at Ophis.

"Flames of Vengeance, ignite!"

Moments later half of the copy of Japan in the Dimensional was blown to smithereens. Ophis covered in blood while in her true dragon form made a magic circle and quickly teleported to the dimensional gap before she could reach her end.

"Mommy, I love you."

That was the last thing the Silver-haired child said before he blacked out.

**-11 Years Later-**

"Kira-san! Come down stairs breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Okou-san!"

"Issei! Come downstairs! Issei? Kira do you mind to call Issei to come downstairs?"

"Sure Okou-san!"

Kira sneaked up the stairs and tiptoed into Issei's room.

"Ufufufu, my, my little Issei is still asleep. Maybe I should prank him."

Running over to the laundry room Kira got a bucket of water and went back to Issei's room.

"Oh Issei if you don't wake right now you're going to be punished kukukukuku."

"Oppai…Grope Grop….Suck suck…Oppai"

"Oh Issei last warning."

"Go away Kira I just had a dream about groping and sucking oppai let me enjoy the memories a little more."

"As you wish."

'SPLASH!'

"YOU SON OF BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I told you that if you didn't wake up I'll punish you."

"Damn Bishounen."

"How in anyway does this have to do with being bishounen?"

"Grrrrrrrr…Just go away."

"Just saying you're not the only one that wants to sleep. You know what my hobby is."

Kira left the room and closed the door informing the Hyoudou couple that Issei was now awake.

"Damn sleeping, lazy, sadistic bishounen…"

**-1 Hour Later-**

1st Person POV

"Geez this school is much bigger than I thought..."

"YES! Kira this is a man's dream come true! A school filled with beautiful girls with big oppai! I want to peek! I want to grope! I want to suck! Perverts are in their purest forms! Oppai is justice! Of course you don't need, you damn bishounen. You could just ask any girl and they would happily strip down."

"Issei…Strike Two."

"What made strike one?"

"For saying I'm a 'Damn bishounen' and not waking up this morning."

"But you splashed water all over my face!"

"Correction: Drooling and lecherous face."

"But…Ouch! I'm sorry Kira don't pinch me, OUCH!"

"Don't say a single more word."

"Well see you Kira I'm in second year and you're in third…Don't hug all the girls you damn bishou…AHHHHHHHHH!"

I sent my fist straight into Issei's gut and he was slammed into a tree.

"See yah…Asshole."

**-A Few Moments Later-**

"Hello my name is Kira Akiyama, I'm the new transfer. Please take care of me."

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

"And sexy too! Look at that body."

"He kinda gives off that badboy kind of vibe."

"But he's so cute when he smiles!"

"This has two be fate! The two great onee-samas of Kuoh, and two princes of Kuoh!"

"We should call him the Ice prince! He looks so cold but so sexy and cute!"

"He would be even more cute if he was tsundere!"

[Hey Kira is this how all bishounens get treated?]

'Yeah Ddraig.'

[I'm so jealous! I wish Tiamat would be like those girls to me…]

{Oooooooowwww so Ddraig does have a crush.}

[Shut Up Albion!]

"Quiet down everyone! Now Kira-san you can sit behind Gremory-san over there."

"The Ice Prince and the Crimson Onee-sama are sitting together!"

'Since when did I get that nickname?'

[The day you were born.]

'Shut it you old geezer.'

[Sniff, He called my old, Sniff.]

{I am happy that you are my host! You can actually make Ddraig cry! This is hilarious!}

'Gahh Shut it you two.'

Class was boring as all classes were, after class I packed and went to the student council room, Arriving in front of a pair of irregular sized doors.

"Knock, Knock"

"Knock, Knock"

"Screw this." I raised my foot and kicked the door straight into the desk in the way.

"Damn you devils never answer do you…"

"Who are you?" looking to the direction of the voice I noticed a young women with a slim figure, black hair styled in a bob cut, violet eyes, and a pair of glasses.

"Greetings heir of the Sitri clan I thought I would want to say hi to my fellow devils, but no one answered my knock so I blew down the door."

"You still haven't answered my question yet. Who are you?"

"I'm Kira Vassago, heir to the clan of princes, an ultimate-classed devil."

"Uuuultimate ccclased?"

"Yep!"

"And the heir offff ttthe Vassssago ccclan?"

"Yep well I will be taking my leave now I have to go see the Occult Research Club."

"Wait! What about the door?"

"Hmm? Ohh here. "

I snapped my fingers and the doors removed itself from the wall and put itself back into its place. It also fixed the dent in the wall.

"What was that?"

"A lost magic."

"What?"

"Magic that are extinct basically. That was the Art of Time."

"…"

"Don't worry. Now bye!"

'Hmmm next the Occult Research Club where is that? Oh screw it I'll just use a magic circle.'

I took out a piece of paper that had a magic circle that had a European Longsword in the middle. Throwing it on the ground then stepping into it, I teleported to the Occult Research Club.

"Vassago…"

"Hello Miss Gremory."

"You were that new transfer Kira Akiyama right?"

"Yep and as you can tell by the magic circle, I am the heir to the Vassago clan one of the extinct 72 Pillars."

"What do you wat with me?" Said the red hair devil while narrowing her eyes.

"I want to join your peerage."

**A/N: Oh Maou, I'm a little worked up. Anyways this is my first FanFic. How do you guys like it? Criticism, Complaints, Compliments are all generously accepted. Thanks Guys also I'm open to Harem Ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the next chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**WeeDevil: Thank you! And I will update often.**

**Victor1706: Yes I can make OCs OP as shit…Although shit isn't OP**

**s-mayumi: Thank you for the advice. I'll tweak Sona's personality again. She's kinda hard to write…Shes calm at everything O_O**

"Can I join your peerage?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I said Can I join you peerage?"

"Why would you want to join my peerage?"

"Well…Your idiotic brother made me keep an eye on you and join your peerage…Or else he'll tell the whole underworld about my existence, which no one should know about. And all hell would break lose…"

"Onii-sama asked you to join my peerage?"

"Yep."

"But how do I know you're worth a piece? You might be a high-classed devil of the prince clan, but my expectations are very high."

"Correction: Ultimate-classed Devil. Two I have three Longinus Gears inside of me. Three: I'm the illegitimate son of Great Red…"

"LIAR! There's no way you could be an Ultimate-classed devil! And it's not possible to have more than one sacred gear in you, even if it was possible what is the chance of getting three Longinuses?"  
"Would you like me to prove it?"

"Be my guest." Said Rias with a smug expression

Taking out an item out of my pocket dimension, I showed it to her.

"Here this is the badge that only Ultimate Devils can have right?"

"It could be a fake."

I sighed and then sprouted 18 devil wings.

"Does this look fake to you?"

"Eeeeighteen?"

"Yep!"

"But how?"

"I don't like to tell people but I'm stronger than all of the Maous combined."

"LIAR!"

'Again…I'm not a liar. I beat Ophis to pulp when I was five for maous sake…Better not mention that. So why not I…'

I started emitting some of my demonic power, making everyone kneel down.

"Ppplease stop."

"Ooops, my sadistic side acted up. Sorry about that."

I noticed the ravened hair beauty, that was Rias' queen started blushing, licking her lips, and rubbing her legs together. What was her name again? Akena? Afeno? Akemo? Akeno, yeah wasn't that Baraqiel's daughter?

"Anyways, whats your choice?"

"Hmmm, I still haven't seen your so-called 'Multiple' Longinus gears yet."

"Sigh, you still don't believe me? Oh well."

A ring appeared on my right hand's ring finger. A red gauntlet appeared on my left hand. And a pair of white and blue dragon wings appeared on my back.

"Let me introduce my beloved sacred gears: The Boosted Gear, Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, Zenith Tempest, The reincarnation of Mother Earth and the sky Gaia and Uranus, and last Divine Dividing, Mighty wings of the White Dragon Emperor Albion."

{Hey Ddrag he called my wings mighty.}

[Shut up. So Kira how are my Gauntlets?]

"Fantastic."

"What are those voices?"

"Oh, you mean Ddraig and Albion? They're the dragons in my sacred gear."

"Ddraig and Albion?"

"Yeah the two heavenly dragons."

"You possess both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't they supposed to be destined to fight each other?"

"Oh, don't even mention the pain of them insulting and fighting each other in my head."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. So what do you think about me joining your peerage?"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Sigh, could I have the reason why?"

"Because I've kept my eye on a boy named Hyoudou Issei."

"Ise?"

"You're familiar with him?"

"He my adoptive brother."

"Really, then by now you should of figured out what his sacred gear is."

"Hmmm, Actually there are two possibilities. One is common the Sacred gear Beast Make, allowing you to make a monster of any type, the more powerful the monster is the more energy you use. The other one is unlikely, the Longinus Annihilation Maker, the Longinus that creates Anti-Monsters."

Smiling Rias said: "Score. He's worth 8 pawn pieces which means it has to be the Longinus."

"Really? That's nice. Well anyways if you ever change your mind you can tell me, Ria-tan!"

"Did onee-sama tell you thata nickname?" asked an irritated Rias

"Nope! I came up with it myself, I guess great minds think alike Tomato-tan. I'll be leaving now. Bye bye! And remember call me if you change your mind."

"DON'T CALL ME TOMATO-TAN!"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"So Akeno what did you think of him?" asked the red-head

"Ufufufu."

"Hey Akeno! Snap out of your fantasies!"

"Ara, sorry about that buchou I was just thinking about all the wonderful activities me and my fellow sadist can do together!"

"So answer me, what did you think about him?"

"Handsome, Powerful, Sadistic, My Dream, Ultimate-Classed Devil, Multiple Longinus User, also the other member of the Sadist Couple."

"Sadist Couple?"

"Ufufufu, Thinking about him makes the middle of my chest so hard! That naughty little kouhai stealing my heart like that, I will punish him. Fufufufu."

"So do you think I made the right choice?"

"Yes, buchou he might be perfect in every way and my ideal man, but the pervert is much more fun to tease and mess around with."

"Akeno, please no teasing Hyoudou-kun."

"Awwww come on buchou let me have some fun!"

"No Akeno he's all mine."

**1****st**** Person POV**

"Geez am I not good enough? I possess three Longinus', I'm also the son of great red and not to mention I can beat Ophis to shit when I was five."

[Partner I sense a fallen angel coming this way.]

'What leveled'

[An average low leveled.]

'I should be completely fine.'

A young girl that looked around my age came into my view, she had raven colored hair up to her shoulders. A bosomed figure, and nice curves.

'Geez Kira you're being turned into a pervert by your brother.'

"Are you Kira Akiyama from Kuoh Academy?"

"Yes, what business do you have with me?"

"Ummm…Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Are you sure you want to date someone like me?"

"Yes." Nodded the fallen angel

"Okay, so are you free on Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Meet me in the central park at 10?"

"Okay, Kira-kun. By the way my name is Yuuma, Amano Yuuma."

Then I started walking home.

[You like her don't you?]

'No!'

[Then why would you go out with her?]

'Ummm…'

[Just because she's cute and kawaii?]

'Yeah, I guess.'

{Teehee, looks like my host is in loooooooooove.]

'Shut up Albion, is this like the first time you two have ever agreed on something?'

[Probably.]

{Shut your D trap Ddraig, you ruined the teasing moment.}

[Sowwy, white panties.]

{You don't want me painting you white like last time do you?}

[MERCY!]

**On Sunday**

I got to the park 5 minutes earlier than Yuuma did. We had fun. Eating parfaits, going to the amusement park, not bad for a fallen angel. At the end of the day we went back to the central park area.

"Kira-kun, I really enjoyed today's date. I have a request for our first date will you hear me out?"

"Shoot."

"Would you die for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please Harem Ideas**

**And reviews**

**Gray Stu Guy: You go try writing a story faggot -_-**

**Guest on Aug 1: Thanks! And I will continue**

**Mastergamer98007: Thanks!**

**RiceW: Will try But I am open to Harem Ideas**

**Woodstock: Thank you for the compliment, and I will try to slow it down. Tell you something funny, my friend (Michael [Not the Archangel]) Saw this story on fanfic and told me if I scored 100k words He'll pay me $200. Now I need that cash -_-**

**CaptainButternubs56: Yep will update**

**Woodstock2008: Sowwy I was on vacation and I had jet lag, I got back home at like 1 AM? I speed typed chapter 3.**

**Onto the story!**

"What did you say?"

"I said would you die for me?"

"No."

"Sorry you have no choice."

As she said that light started erupting around her, her outfit went from innocent to seductive S&M clothing which I really liked. She looked more matured, and her oppai were bigger. The most noticeable part of her was the jet black wings on her back.

"How do you do Raynare."

"Hhhow do you know my name?"

[Tranformation: Governor Mode!]

18 fallen angel wings sprouted from my back, while Raynare was gasping like a helpless idiot.

"You know it's not nice to trick me to dating you and then attempting to assassinate me." I smirked.

"Bbbbut How? Kokabiel-sama told me that your sacred gear was a threat to us! How is it possible for you to be a fallen? And at that a Cadre-classed angel!"

"Have you heard of the forbidden fallen codename: Darker then black?"

"Yes he was the legendary fallen angel that dominated all the current leaders of Grigori no sweat also known as the only fallen angel with 18 wings-Don't tell me! Your him!"

"Yep Kira Vassago at your service codenamed: Darker than black the heir of the long lost Vassago clan of the devils. Also known as Gabriel's Joker/Lover in heaven."

"But Kokabiel-sama said you had a dangerous sacred gear! Why would he want to kill you?"

"First of all I have a correction it's not sacred **GEAR**, Its sacred Gear**s**. Two to kill me the balance of the three factions will mean another great war. Since Azazel backed out and is doing his research on Sacred Gears, Kokabiel has been bored ever since and probably wants to start another great war."

"Vassago-sama can I ask you if it's not too inconvenient, what did you mean by your Sacred Gear**s**?"  
"I have three sacred gears Longinus' in fact."

"Longinus'!? No wonder why they said that they were dangerous. Wait would you know of a boy named Hyoudou Issei?"

"Yes what about him?"

"We must go now! My fellow fallen angel Kalawarner is on orders to kill him for possessing a potentially dangerous Sacred Gear. He will get killed!"

"Damn it, where is he?"

"The amusement park, on the Ferris wheel."

"Hold on tight to me I'm going to go go light speed got it?"

"How? Fallen angels can't possibly go that fast!"

"Don't forget I possess sacred gears. Longinus' and only which Longinus has wings?"

"It can't be you're the White dragon emperor!?"

"And the red-one."

I spread my white dragon wings and pushed off the ground, shimmering and then appearing in the amusement park.

"KALAWARNER STOP! THE ORDERS FROM KOKABIEL-SAMA WERE FALSE!"

"AHH, someone help me! I'm being stabbed to death! Help! Someone Help!"

Seeing an unidentified flying object I used telekinesis to pin it down and made it crawl over to us. Seeing a fallen angel with tattered clothes and long raven hair. A face more mature than Raynare.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**A/N: This was a Short Chapter I will promise to make the next one at least 10k words thank you.**

**PS If we hit 50 Review I will make a 40k chapter -_-**


End file.
